


Loneliness shared

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, reto de San Valentín
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La soledad tiene varias formas y todas destrozan el interior de las personas como el más devastador de los corrosivos. Pero a veces existe quien puede aligerar ese dolor, quien entiende ese pesar de un modo que no creías posible. Quien ve más allá de la máscara tras la que te refugias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness shared

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Este fic participa en el "Reto: De amores y otras tribulaciones" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Cuando el segundo estornudo se escuchó tras esa roca que les servía de escondite y tras la cual esperaban el momento indicado para salir, fue cuando Minato habló.

—Obito, ¿estás enfermo?

El chico que se pasaba la manga por la nariz de forma despreocupada —algo que no haría estando Rin presente— negó con la cabeza con mucha seguridad y las cejas fruncidas casi como si se sintiera ofendido por esa pregunta.

—Claro que no Minato-sensei, mis defensas son fuertes, tan fuertes como yo.

Justo estaba acabando de hablar cuando un kunai le pasó rozando la cara de una forma tan precisa que aunque parecía no haber tocado el rostro de chico, un pequeño corte apareció y un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a caer de él.

—Tus defensas no sé, pero tú eres definitivamente débil.

Esa voz, no había voz más desagradable en la faz de la tierra y Obito estaba seguro. Antes de que pudiera hablar Kakashi apareció en su campo de visión con Rin a un lado. Minato sonrió despreocupado y expuso que se había confiado y entretenido hablando con Obito, mientras que Kakashi incluso se atrevía a criticar la despreocupación de su maestro y Rin se acercaba a Obito para ponerle una pequeña venda en la herida.

—Lo sé Kakashi, no hay que bajar la guardia pero es que Obito no para de estornudar, creo que puede estar resfriado y le estaba preguntando cuando nos habéis emboscado. Si fuera una misión nada me hubiera distraído.

Kakashi quedó más o menos conforme mientras Obito le hacía muecas ya que estaba de espaldas y Rin no sabía muy bien a quien regañar, si a Kakashi por quejarse demasiado o a Obito por hacerle muecas a su espalda. Sin embargo prefirió preguntar si de verdad Obito estaba enfermo ya que si era así se ocuparía de convencerlo de que reposara en su casa y se recuperara.

—¿Es cierto eso, Obito? ¿Estás resfriado?

—No, claro que no Rin. Como le decía a Minato-sensei antes de que cierto creído nos interrumpiera, mis defensas son tan fuertes como yo.

—Y como yo ya he dicho eres débil, y tus defensas lo serán aun más. Así que haznos un favor y quédate en tu casa unos días y no estorbes.

Antes de que acabara de hablar Obito ya se había levantado y agarrado a Kakashi de la chaqueta acercándolo mientras lo atravesaba con la mirada tras sus grandes gafas.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Parad los dos de una vez!

Minato suspiró mientras agarraba a cada chico de los hombros y los separaba. Luego se acercó a recuperar el kunai que había lanzado Kakashi y se lo devolvió. Esas peleas eran tan comunes que ya ni le sorprendían. Él trataba que ambos chicos se llevaran mejor, pero tampoco podía forzar una amistad pues era completamente respetable el hecho de que ciertas personas son incapaces de llevarse bien aunque no haya motivo aparente para que esto ocurra. Pero si bien no pedía una amistad intensa ni que fueran uña y carne, esperaba que pudieran llegar a ser compañeros que se respetaran y valoraran el uno al otro y ni eso había conseguido aún. Sabía que Obito envidiaba las cualidades y capacidades físicas y ninjas de Kakashi, pero como le caía mal nunca lo reconocería. Por otro lado saber que pensaba Kakashi era ya más complicado y lo poco que podía entrever era que al chico no le agradaba el carácter despreocupado y escandaloso del Uchiha. A veces daba mil gracias de tener a Rin que era un analgésico y calmaba a ambas partes; a Obito por razones obvias que seguramente toda la aldea sabía y a Kakashi porque este la respetaba como ninja médico y no discutía con ella.

—Cambiamos de equipos. Kakashi y Obito os vais juntos y Rin y yo seremos el otro equipo.

—Sí, sensei.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Con este idiota?

—Eso tendría que decirlo yo.

Ambos chicos se miraron y por un momento el Namikaze pensó que no necesitaban ningún dōjutsu para matarse con la mirada. En el más amplio sentido de la expresión.

—Si seguís llevándoos así y discutiendo tanto, Rin y yo ganaremos sin ninguna duda. Colaborad.

Y antes de que pudieran decir nada lanzó un kunai especial con un sello, toco el hombro de Rin y ambos desaparecieron.

—Jo, yo quería ir con Rin.

—Tú siempre quieres ir con Rin. Deja de molestar y empieza a esconderte y prepararte para atacar.

—¡No me mandes! Atacaré si yo quiero, y es obvio que prefiero ir con Rin antes que contigo.

Kakashi suspiró y decidió ignorarlo mientras saltaba a la rama del árbol más cercano y empezaba a intentar localizar a su maestro y compañera. Obito le siguió al instante, aún un poco molesto y murmurando entre dientes.

—Si tuviera mi sharingan los encontraríamos en un momento. Cuando se despierte seré invencible.

Kakashi seguía avanzando impasible y mirando con cuidado mientras al divisar un claro comenzaba a dirigirse a él.

—Pero como aun no ha despertado no me vales para nada ahora mismo.

—¡Ya sé que no ha despertado! He dicho «si tuviera», genio. Dices eso pero mi katon te ha salvado el culo muchas veces.

—Lo que tú digas, baja.

Ambos bajaron y se escondieron tras un árbol. Por un momento dejaron sus diferencias aparte y planearon como emboscar o como salvarse de un ataque del otro equipo. Lo aceptaran o no, sabían que por separado no eran ningún rival para su sensei. Usarían la habilidad de Kakashi y el katon de Obito como protección y conseguir que no se acercaran tanto a ellos, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder arrinconarlos. Por lo que se quedaron sentados tras el árbol, esperando que fueran los otros los que atacaran y ambos con kunais en la mano preparados para la acción.

Antes de que pudieran si quiera percatarse, un sello explosivo pasó por el lado de Kakashi directo al tronco del árbol sobre el que se apoyaban. El chico de pelo gris se echó al lado agarrando a Obito y rodando con él para apartarse lo más posible del árbol que sufriría en escasos segundos una explosión. Aprovechando ese momento Minato apareció agarrando a Kakashi por la espalda y dirigiendo un kunai a su nuca mientras que unos bunshins de Rin distrajeron a Obito y la verdadera lo inmovilizó.

Como ya suponía Minato, él y Rin habían ganado. Rato después el equipo de Minato volvía después de ese suceso tras haber entrenado lo suficiente cuando, mientras saltaban de rama en rama para llegar al centro habitado de Konoha un estornudo se escuchó interrumpiendo el único ruido de sus pisadas sobre las ramas.

Obito notó la mirada preocupada de Rin y se aseguró a negar con la cabeza y las manos.

—No he sido yo —dijo inmediatamente aunque feliz de ver que Rin se preocupaba por él.

—No hace falta que disimules, Minato-sensei dice que antes también has estornudado, deberías ir al médico creo que si estás—

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar otro estornudo se escuchó y todos giraron su cabeza hacia el Hatake que iba delante.

—¿Tú también Kakashi? Creo que al final nadie tiene las defensas tan fuertes como se cree. Cuando lleguemos a Konoha ambos iréis al médico.

El sensei habló y ambos chicos asintieron sin más remedio aunque Kakashi fue más allá y habló generando una nueva confrontación.

—Encima de que no has ayudado nada me has pegado tus virus, gracias gran Uchiha.

—¡Cállate! Yo no tengo la culpa, tú eres el que se ha tirado encima mía, no haberte pegado.

—Cierto, tendría que haber dejado que te quemaras con el árbol. —Murmuró Kakashi lo bastante alto para que Obito lo escuchara y desde luego que lo hizo, iba a contestar cuando la única voz femenina del grupo se escuchó.

—Chicos, parad de una vez, no es culpa de nadie. Los virus se traspasan muy fácilmente.

—Rin tiene razón. No hagáis una nueva pelea de esto.

Al final ambos jóvenes cedieron y dejaron de discutir un rato mientras seguían estornudando de vez en cuando. Cuando llegaron a la villa Obito tenía los ojos llorosos y la nariz completamente roja, los ojos de Kakashi mostraban el mismo aspecto y probablemente su nariz estaba igual, claro que nadie podía asegurarlo ya que la máscara de Kakashi seguía firmemente sobre su rostro.

Minato los acompañó personalmente al hospital, no porque no pudieran ir solos, sino para evitar que se mataran de camino o que le mintieran y no fueran. Nunca se sabía, ambos tenían el orgullo por las nubes en ciertas ocasiones y no parecían querer reconocer que se encontraban mal, muy mal de hecho.

El veredicto del médico fue claro; reposo casi absoluto durante una semana. Ambos chicos habían cogido un virus aparentemente proveniente de la Villa de la Hierba; y aunque no era peligroso era bastante molesto. Mareos, vómitos y otros síntomas parecidos a los de la gripe eran los síntomas, con la peculiaridad de que afectaba más a niños y personas de poca edad que a los adultos. Quizás eso explicara que Minato no hubiera pillado el virus en la misión en dicha Villa que habían hecho tres días atrás; Rin quizás fuera la que de verdad tenía las defensas fuertes ya que estaba como una rosa.

Minato mandó a ambos chicos a sus casas, luego fue a la suya donde una animada Kushina esperaba con ansias que le contara el resultado de los entrenamientos. Después de cambiarse de ropas y abrazar a su esposa como si no la viera desde años, le contó todo llegando hasta la enfermedad de Kakashi y Obito y entonces su esposa le interrumpió cuando aún no había acabado de contar los síntomas.

—¿Y no los han ingresado?

Minato alzó una ceja extrañado por la pregunta.

—No, no es algo tan grave y con reposo se les pasará.

—Pero viven solos, tiene que ser incómodo ahora hacerse de comer y demás si les da fiebre.

Entonces Minato entendió la preocupación de su esposa. Eso era cierto, ambos chicos eran totalmente huérfanos. De Kakashi sabía que el chico se las apañaba muy bien solo y de hecho no quería que nadie se preocupara por él, algo típico en el Hatake. Obito por otro lado vivía en el barrio Uchiha y sí tenía más gente a su alrededor pero aun así vivía solo. La verdad es que era una situación difícil. Ya era bastante triste que chicos de trece años vivieran solos como para tener que bregar con una enfermedad tan incómoda también en soledad.

—No me había fijado en eso. Van a pasarlo muy mal esta semana y… ¿por qué sonríes?

—¡Nos los quedamos esta semana!

—¿Qué?

—Claro, piénsalo, los pobres están solos sin nadie que les cuide y les haga de comer correctamente, de hecho seguro que viven de comida precocinada y ahora necesitan verdaderos nutrientes para recuperarse y alguien que los cuide. Nosotros vivimos solos, tenemos espacio de sobra para que se queden al menos mientras están enfermos.

Minato se rió ante la alegría de su esposa y la abrazó por la espalda en un movimiento tan rápido que se podía decir que el Namikaze hacia honor a su apodo hasta en la vida doméstica.

—¿Y ese arranque de instinto maternal? No querrás molestar a Obito por haberse enfermado y molestar también a Kakashi para que ponga esa «carita tan graciosa» que tanto te divierte, ¿verdad?

La mujer se rió mientras se dejaba abrazar.

—Claro que no, de verdad me preocupan, tienen que sentirse muy solos y no nos cuesta nada. Claro que cuando estén mejor me reiré de ellos como si no hubiera mañana, en especial de Obito.

—Es tu perdición, el favoritismo está muy mal.

—¡Los quiero a los tres! Pero Obito es tan adorable, siempre tan alegre y sonriente, cuando tengamos un hijo quiero que sea igual de feliz.

—Lo será.

Tras eso Minato le dio un beso a Kushina y ambos empezaron a decidir bien donde podrían dormir ambos chicos y a organizar todo, sin consultar con ninguno de los implicados. Los aludidos se enteraron de todo una hora después, cuando Minato fue expresamente a buscarlos y al principio ambos se negaron pero realmente ni el orgullo les pudo ante la idea de no tener que apañárselas solos con la comida y otras cosas. Eso y que sabían lo buena cocinera que era Kushina. Claro que si Minato tenía algo aparte de amabilidad y rapidez, eso era inteligencia y fue a buscarlos independientemente y a ninguno le dijo que el otro estaría o nunca hubieran aceptado. 

Así habían llegado a la situación actual en casa de Minato y Kushina, con cada chico recostado en un futón, con un paño húmedo en la frente e intentando no hablar, en una especie de competición sigilosa que rezaba «el primero que hable: pierde». Ninguno quería hablar y empezar una pelea y ser regañados por Kushina así que ese día lo pasaron de forma tranquila y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban dormidos, claramente agotados y con el cuerpo rogando descanso.

Al día siguiente todo comenzó de forma normal, desayunaron todos juntos con Kushina prestando especial importancia a lo que comían los chicos. Obito tomaba pocas vitaminas ya que prefería la leche y otros productos lácteos antes que frutas y Kakashi al contrario. Tras insistir un poco consiguió que ambos comieran de forma equilibrada. Luego se fue a una misión y dejó a los tres hombres en la casa. El aburrimiento era palpable en el ambiente y cuando ambos jóvenes empezaron a discutir en apariencia por mero aburrimiento y ganas de molestar al contrario, Minato dejó el libro que leía sobre su regazo y se dedicó a contarles diversas misiones que había efectuado en sus años de chūnin e incluso genin, misiones en otras villas y combates contra ninjas excepcionales. Como Kakashi y Obito tenían —cada uno de manera distinta— un fuerte sentimiento hacia la labor de los ninjas, consiguió entretenerlos y que no se pelearan más de lo inevitable.

El tercer día en casa de su sensei, fue alegrado por la visita de su compañera. Rin fue a visitarlos y a Obito por poco se le salieron los ojos, y probablemente el corazón del pecho, al verla cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Cuando Rin se fue Kushina no perdió ni un instante para molestar a Obito por sus sentimientos por la chica y Kakashi solo los ignoró mientras leía.

El cuarto día la mejoría era visible. Los vómitos y fiebres que habían sufrido los primeros días empezaban a disiparse y ambos rostros tenían mejor color y más vida. Ese día incluso ambos ayudaron a Kushina en algunas tareas sencillas como lavar los platos y colocarlos, entre otras. Ese día por supuesto sus discusiones alcanzaron puntos más altos, pues era demasiado para ambos convivir con el otro veinticuatro horas. Sin embargo Minato estaba sorprendido ya que sus peleas no eran tan intensas ni cortantes como antes, se podía decir que antes iban a hacerse daño verbal y emocionalmente, y ahora peleaban por tonterías y hacían de ello un mundo pero no era algo grave. Se podía decir que habían mejorado un poco su convivencia, en especial era un hecho visible cuando al llegar Minato y Kushina de una misión los encontraron a ambos viendo una película y comentándola. Con opiniones totalmente opuestas pero al menos la comentaban.

En el quinto día en casa de Minato y Kushina, la mejoría de los estudiantes del Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha era un hecho. Prácticamente parecían sanos aunque aun la nariz les moqueara y a veces les diera un ataque de tos. Estaban curados casi por completo y ese día acompañaron a Kushina a comprar, o más bien traducido, a ser los mulos de carga. Kushina se dedicó a mirar casi cada tienda de Konoha exponiendo que los chicos llevaban mucho tiempo sin salir y que necesitaban tomar el aire.

—Casi prefería quedarme en casa viendo la cara de amargado de Bakakashi.

—No sé qué cara puedes ver si llevo una máscara, y me llamas idiota a mí.

Obito apretó los dientes mientras los enseñaba asemejándose más a un perro y Kakashi solo siguió caminando sin detenerse si quiera a hacerle caso.

—Te la veo cuando comes, idiota y con eso tengo bastante. No sé cómo la gente en la villa tiene intriga respecto a tu cara, si es una cara amargada.

Kakashi no sabía que su cara era tema de conversación en la villa y tampoco le importaba realmente, lo que hablaran de él si no era como ninja no le importaba lo más mínimo.

—Tu estupidez sí que debería ser tema de conversación. No, mejor de estudio.

El Uchiha iba a replicar cuando un cucharón de madera se estampo en la cabeza de ambos, primero en la de Obito y luego en la de Kakashi con un intervalo de cero coma cinco segundos a juicio de ambos.

—No empecéis o esta tarde os dejo sin merendar.

Y obedecieron porque en su estadía en casa de su sensei habían comprobado por experiencia propia que la esposa de su sensei era lo más terrorífico del mundo si se enfadaba. Apreciaban su vida lo suficiente como para no recibir otro golpe con el cucharón que Kushina iba a comprar en la cabeza, o cualquier cosa peor.

Después de hacerle varias muecas y gestos despectivos a Kakashi, Obito se dedicó a mirar la calle y los comercios no estando seguro de lo que veía. O hacía mucho tiempo que no salía —desde que estaba enfermo de hecho— o las tiendas habían cambiado mucho y él ni se había dado cuenta. Veía en todas rosas, pasteles, peluches y demás adornos de corazones empalagosos. Ciertamente no le importaba pero en la calle había tanto rosa que más parecía un algodón de azúcar que una calle.

Esa noche mientras cenaban de nuevo los cuatro, Obito se enteró de que era toda esa decoración pastelosa.

—Minato, ¿a que no sabes que día es mañana?

El tono de Kushina no era amenazador y sin embargo los otros tres comensales dejaron inmediatamente sus palillos.

—Sábado… ¿no? —dijo Minato con poca seguridad. Sabía que era sábado pero había algo más o Kushina ni hubiera preguntado. No era el cumpleaños de ella ni su aniversario, de eso estaba seguro. Pero llevaba unas semanas muy atareado y la última había sido aun peor, ya que todas las misiones de su equipo fueron asignadas a otros grupos de ninjas jóvenes y él tenía que ir con ellos y también a veces tenía que cumplir las misiones solo con Rin. Había estado lleno de trabajo.

—San Valentín. No me gusta ese día, es algo consumista pero al menos me gustaría que te acordaras y me felicitaras, que ese día me hicieras una cena… algo. O al menos que te acordaras.

—¿¡Mañana es San Valentín!? —gritó Obito salvando sin saberlo a su sensei.

—¿No lo acabas de escuchar? ¿Para qué preguntas? Y no grites que todos estamos aquí. —Kakashi bajó su mirada y siguió comiendo tras decir eso, a él no le interesaba nada ese tema de conversación.

—¡Pero qué amargado eres!

—Ya van de nuevo…

—No sé como tú y Rin los soportáis siempre así —dijo Kushina mirando a su marido mientras este sonreía mirando a los chicos, siempre se peleaban pero les tenía cariño y en cierto modo verlos discutir le hacía saber que estaban definitivamente mejor—. Por cierto Obito si no lo sabías significa que no le has comprado nada a Rin, ¿no?

El Uchiha se puso colorado hasta las orejas mientras entre murmullos casi inteligibles aclaraba que le daba demasiada vergüenza y que aun no se había decidido a confesarse. Pero entonces tras un rato de silencio volvió a hablar, y de nuevo de San Valentín solo que esta vez consiguió toda la atención de Kakashi.

—Mañana Kakashi y yo saldremos así que no os preocupéis por nosotros y tened una cena romántica.

Las tres personas restantes de la mesa que no eran el que había hablado lo miraron con sorpresa, aunque cada sorpresa era distinta. Minato y Kushina se miraron y sonrieron, era tan noble por parte de Obito querer que pasaran San Valentín solos, aun cuando ellos se habían comprometido a cuidarlo en esa semana. Los ojos de Kakashi sin embargo denotaban confusión y extrañeza, ¿por qué le incluía a él?

—¿Vais a tener una cita doble con Rin y una amiga? ¡No me has contado nada y decías que no te ibas a confesar aún!

El resto de la cena consistió en Kushina tratando de saber que planes tenían aparentemente ambos chicos para el día de los enamorados, pero Obito no dijo nada. Kakashi intentó expresar su confusión más de una vez pero los pisotones del Uchiha le confirmaron que no hablara. Después de ayudar a Minato recogiendo la mesa y lavando los platos, salieron a la terraza de la casa y Kakashi al fin preguntó a que venía todo eso.

—Vamos, no puedes ser tan insensible. —Obito miró a Kakashi pero al ver cómo este solo alzaba una ceja continuó—. Es el día de los enamorados, se merecen estar a solas, demasiado han hecho cuidándonos, nos perderemos por esa noche un rato. Es lo mínimo que les debemos.

—¿Y la cita doble? Estoy de acuerdo en eso pero paso de tonterías de citas.

—Yo nunca he dicho nada de una cita, fue una suposición de Kushina-san. Mañana saldremos tú y yo nada más.

—¿Contigo?

Obito no entendió de primeras el tono de su compañero así como tampoco la expresión de confusión que mostraba, pero al comprenderlo se apresuró a negar.

—¡Tampoco es una cita contigo! Solo nos iremos un rato, para no estorbar. Nada más.

Por una vez Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo. A él el día de San Valentín no le decía nada, era un día como cualquier otro, solo que celebraba el amor y la amistad. Él no tenía amigos, tenia compañeros y no amaba a nadie, así que ese día no podía importarle menos. Era un ninja y los ninjas no tienen tiempo para sentimientos a no ser que sean despreocupados e inocentes como Obito.

—Vaya, si de vez en cuando usas el cerebro.

Después se enzarzaron en otra discusión que acabó con un nuevo golpe del poderoso cucharón de madera, nueva adquisición de Kushina. Esa noche Obito solo pudo pensar que los cucharones de madera eran demasiado peligrosos, más que un kunai, la nueva arma definitiva. Cuatro ninjas con dos cucharones de madera en cada mano podían conquistar todo un país… bueno quizás exageraba, pero casi.

Al día siguiente todo fue normal, Minato y Kushina no estaban especialmente acaramelados porque ellos ya lo eran, al menos un poco. Lo que ayudó a que ninguno de los chicos se sintiera totalmente fuera de lugar. Después de la merienda Obito y Kakashi se fueron, con una Kushina que juraba enterarse de con quienes se iban, así tuviera que mandar un bunshin. Minato la convenció de que no lo hiciera o ambos adolescentes la odiarían por violar su intimidad y muy a su pesar Kushina desistió.

Cuando salieron de la casa el cielo ya tenía tonos anaranjados y la noche no tardaría mucho en llegar. Ambos jóvenes iban por la misma calle. Kakashi delante andando tranquilo, sin prisas pues no tenía nada que hacer; había pensado en entrenar pero prefería no correr riesgos de volver a recaer o algo así. Obito iba detrás, andando de forma despreocupada con ambos brazos flexionados tras su cabeza. El chico de pelo gris paró en seco haciendo que Obito también parara extrañado.

—¿Por qué me sigues?

—No te sigo.

Ambos se miraron como esperando que el contrario hablara. Con una concentración digna de dos pistoleros en pleno reto del lejano oeste. Kakashi siguió andando y cuando notó que Obito seguía tras él volvió a girarse esta vez con las cejas fruncidas y con un tono más molesto.

—¡Me estás siguiendo!

—¡Qué no! Es coincidencia, iremos al mismo lado. ¡Yo que sé!

Hatake se quedó mirando a Obito como si no estuviera seguro de creerle y luego dijo con mucha más tranquilidad que antes:

—No voy a ningún sitio, no tengo nada que hacer.

—Yo tampoco. —El tono de Obito sonaba entre aburrido y triste y Kakashi solo pudo pensar que quizás se recriminara mentalmente por no ser capaz de confesarse a Rin y pasar el día con ella; pero eso a él no le concernía, no eran amigos—. Este día es una mierda si no tienes con quien pasarlo.

Obito comenzó a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde Minato les sometió a la prueba de los cascabeles. Sin darse cuenta ambos habían dirigido sus pasos a ese lugar y se hallaban solo a unos metros.

—Puedes pasarlo con tu familia —comentó Kakashi de forma monótona, como si esa frase no fuera distinta que el sugerir que entrenara. O quizás solo se forzaba a crear un tono neutro. Sin darse cuenta había seguido a Obito hasta el campo de entrenamiento y observaba al Uchiha que se había sentado en el suelo.

—Soy huérfano y lo sabes.

Kakashi se sentó sin apenas darse cuenta de que al final estaban hablando, cuando en ningún momento habían pretendido empezar conversación alguna.

—Pero tienes un clan al que perteneces.

Obito arrugó la frente y daleó la cabeza mientras hacia una mueca extraña como si no supiera bien como explicarle la situación.

—A ver… me gusta mucho mi clan y eso pero es más bien… ¿frío? Es decir no tengo padres, realmente la gente del clan solo es familia lejana o ni eso. Tengo un lugar allí pero no puedo llamarlo familia.

El chico realmente pensaba que Kakashi no podría entenderlo pero el hijo del Colmillo blanco lo entendía mucho más de lo que creía. No por nada también era huérfano y sabía que nunca encontraría un reemplazo para sus padres. Pero eso a él no le afectaba, para nada. O eso se forzaba en demostrar.

—Bueno es lo mismo. Es un día estúpido creado por el consumismo, da lo mismo pasarlo solo.

El chico de pelo negro escudriñó el rostro de su compañero con la mirada sin saber muy bien que veía. Él no conocía realmente a Kakashi, de hecho sabía que era huérfano pero no sabía mucho más de su vida privada, pero algo le decía que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas.

—Tú al menos los conociste, a tus padres digo. Pasaste algún San Valentín y fecha importantes con ellos. Ojalá y pudiera decir lo mismo.

—Ambos somos huérfanos es exactamente igual.

—¡No lo es! Yo ni si quiera tengo recuerdos de ellos.

Kakashi trató de no mirar a la cara a Obito, algo le decía que no podría soportar la mirada de ese chico en ese momento. Kakashi sabía lo que era la soledad, lo sabía más que nadie, pero él no era expresivo y se lo guardaba sin embargo su compañero era un tornado de emociones y él no quería ser partícipe de ello. No quería si quiera rozar ese tornado y ser atrapado por él. Era un ninja y no dejaría ver sus sentimientos. Pero era difícil, muy difícil cuando la voz misma de Obito ya evocaba dolor.

—Mejor, así no sabes lo que es perderlos.

Obito abrió la boca para contradecir pero realmente no pudo hacerlo. No al ver como la mirada de Kakashi cambiaba a una mirada mucho más humana. Una mirada que nunca había visto y que al parecer se encontraba oculta tras esos ojos fríos y superiores que siempre le miraban con desdén. Kakashi era humano, y quizás sonaba exagerado decirlo de ese modo pero a veces parecía no serlo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Obito sin saber muy bien que más decir, de hecho tampoco sabía si realmente estaba dañando a Kakashi con ese tema de conversación—. Aun así preferiría tener un recuerdo de ellos al que aferrarme.

Esta vez Kakashi no pudo evitar mirar a su lado pero Obito giró la cara mientras se quitaba las gafas y sacaba las gotas que se echaba siempre para «proteger» sus ojos y se excusaba diciendo que esas gotas le hacían llorar. El joven de pelo plateado no tenía ninguna duda de que era una excusa y que a su compañero se le habían saltado las lágrimas.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio escuchando el piar de los pájaros que pasaban sobre sus cabezas hasta que el Uchiha trató de entablar conversación de nuevo.

—¿Cómo eran tus padres?

Kakashi suspiró antes de contestar. Obito era un masoquista.

—No voy a hablar de mi padre —dijo claramente sorprendiendo a Obito que no entendía a que venía esa seriedad de repente pero de nuevo los ojos de su compañero le hablaron dejándole claro que hablar de su padre sí le afectaba especialmente—. Mi madre era muy calmada, callada y simpática. Quizás parecía un poco fría por ser tan tranquila pero era muy noble y amable, siempre tenía una sonrisa en los momentos más necesarios.

De forma superficial, Obito conoció aspectos de la madre de Kakashi que le sorprendieron. No sabía nada de esa mujer y sin embargo no podía evitar captar similitudes entre esa persona y el chico que tenía a su lado. Aunque no entendía como esa persona parecía tan agradable y Kakashi era tan insoportable. Sin embargo en ciertos momentos veía a un Kakashi que no conocía, mucho más accesible, sensible y de nuevo humano. Como si la máscara de su cara no fuera la única máscara que cargara con él y por primera vez se paró a reflexionar acerca de ese chico al que llamaba compañero. Quizás él era muy injusto con él, aunque era cierto que Kakashi le despreciaba y hundía con sus palabras pero podría ser una coraza. Claro que el chico de pelo negro no pudo evitar pensar que su vida tampoco era brillante y que él también vivía en soledad y no se comportaba así.

Quizás ambos eran demasiado jóvenes para entender que los dos cargaban con dolor y soledad en su alma. También que cada uno había aprendido a afrontarla de una manera distinta, con máscaras similares en función y diferentes en esencia.

—¿Sabes? —Comenzó Obito tras otro rato de silencio, la Luna se alzaba ya sobre ellos y la poca iluminación que recibían venía de la farola más cercana que se encontraba a varios metros—. Estos días en casa de Minato-sensei no han sido tan malos, parecía como si… fuéramos una familia.

Kakashi apretó las rodillas contra su pecho mientras sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas y agradeció que estuvieran más bien a oscuras y Obito no pudiera ver como sus manos temblaban. Él también lo había pensado. Kushina parecía una madre cariñosa que sabe cuándo ser una madre severa y cuando una amiga dispuesta a ayudar. Minato definitivamente parecía el tipo de padre que siempre apoya en todo a sus hijos y da los mejores consejos. Por un momento pensó que en esa referencia Obito y él habrían tomado un papel de hijos y hermanos entre ellos. Tener a un hermano como Obito probablemente le desesperaría, pero en cierto modo haría su vida un poco más amena. Claro que Obito no podía saber eso.

Lo que el Hatake no sabía es que a su lado Obito pensaba exactamente igual. Por un momento el Uchiha consideró su odio o disgusto hacia Kakashi. Realmente no habían empezado con buen pie, que Kakashi fuera el chico que le gustaba a Rin tampoco ayudaba, pero aparte de eso no había nada más. Quizás podrían ser amigos, pero en algún momento lejano. Kakashi era aún su rival y eso no le disgustaba para nada. ¿Serían capaces él y Kakashi de llegar a ser amigos alguna vez? ¿Y llegar más allá y sentirse casi hermanos? Lo veía improbable pero una parte de él realmente lo esperaba.

—Eres un sentimental sin remedio. Mejor vámonos ya antes de que cojamos frío y volvamos a ponernos peor, no sé tú pero yo ya necesito misiones.

—¡No soy sentimental pero si tengo sentimientos, como es normal! Y tú también los tienes pero eres demasiado idiota como para aceptarlo. ¡Oh si! Necesito misiones, tengo tantas ganas de salir de Konoha y de entrenar, y de ver a Rin y—

—Ya, ya lo pillo. Pues el año que viene moléstala a ella el día de San Valentín y no a mí.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién querría pasar un día de San Valentín contigo pudiendo pasarlo con Rin?

Así con esa discusión claramente forzada —al menos en parte— y con un tono mucho menos cortante y enfadado que de costumbre, ambos pelearon verbalmente un poco más y después volvieron a casa de su sensei, donde este y su esposa los esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Ninguno lo diría de nuevo pero esa semana les hizo sentir calor en el pecho y ganas de luchar. Por sus sueños y por conseguir ser felices alguna vez. Obito tenía claro que quería una familia, y la conseguiría cuando se casara y fuera feliz, al lado de Rin a poder ser. Kakashi muy en el fondo anhelaba lo mismo, un poco de cariño y de personas a las que tener en estima pero realmente no tenía sueños como los de Obito, no se veía capaz de amar en ese sentido.

En ese momento ambos chicos solo pudieron pensar que muy a su pesar el día de San Valentín no había sido tan horrible. Que la enfermedad no había sido tan desagradable porque les había brindado, aunque fuera por una semana, algo que ninguno tenía ya y que cualquier persona necesita. Quizás solo quizás el día de los enamorados no era tan malo, quizás al año siguiente si Obito seguía sin tener suerte con Rin podían volver a hablar, sin consolarse directamente pero haciéndolo al menos en forma de compañía.

Aunque solo en un caso muy, muy remoto. Ya que Obito tenía amplias convicciones de que su siguiente San Valentín seria al lado de la chica de sus sueños y Kakashi esperaba estar de misión ese día y no tener sentimientos encontrados dentro de sí. Mejor dicho esperaba no tener sentimientos, al menos ese día. Lo que ninguno sabía es que al año siguiente Obito no estaría ahí para pedirle salir a Rin. No, ni Obito ni su sonrisa volverían jamás a Konoha no al menos del modo en que el mundo conocía a Obito. Al año siguiente Obito estaría sumido en la más profunda oscuridad y Kakashi se aislaría ese día intentando no perderse en recuerdos y fallando mientras sus lágrimas le acompañarían recordándole que era un ninja. Un ninja que en teoría no tenía sentimientos y que sin embargo sentía el agudo dolor en su pecho de haber perdido no solo a sus padres si no al que acabó considerando un mejor amigo, casi un hermano y a una amiga irremplazable.


End file.
